


Just Another High School

by Aliazoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliazoid/pseuds/Aliazoid
Summary: Victor has never been to a normal high school. Coming from his rich family background who are basically royalty moving from France, he doesn't know how to cope being in a normal high school in the US after his parent's divorce. Join Victor as he meets struggles fitting in, fitting out, and most of all, fitting together the drama.





	Just Another High School

Victor grumbled to himself as he tugged on his jet black-hair. He stood in the middle of a crowd of jabbering students walking around him with a lunch tray in his hands, thinking to himself as he watched everyone around him with a cold aura, keeping anyone who would normally try talking to a new kid away. He couldn't help but think how these students were utter peasants compared to him. And it made him want to go home to France where he actually had friends. Sighing, students were starting to settle down, so he walked to a corner table that seemed rather empty. Hopefully no one decided they wanted to sit next to him.

Setting down his food tray and plopping into the seat, he began to glare everyone off. He could feel their stares. They must be thinking how he was new here and already starting off with an attitude problem. In his very first class of the morning the teacher had tried to introduce him, and the other students had seemed nice enough. But he didn't care about any of that, so he'd walked to his seat almost in the exact middle of the classroom saying, "I don't wanna be friends, so don't talk to me." That had got most of them glaring at him, but he didn't care. In fact, it had him smiling smugly as he leaned back in his chair twirling a pencil with his pale fingers.

But now he was on day three of this normal high school nonsense. Day twenty-five of this nonsense away from France. The divorce between his parents had been so sudden that Victor hadn't been expecting it. He knew they argued sometimes, but they always got over it and both of them always tended to try and keep him comfortable. His mother and father were very rich and owned many businesses. His father was the descendant of royalty, which makes him a descendant of royalty, and they were extremely high-class citizens back in France. But when his father had kicked him and his mother out, keeping their eldest son, his older brother, with them, they left back to his mom's home country in the US. 

Snapping out of his thoughts at the call of his name, he straightened his slumped shoulders and glared at the girl as she ran up to his lonely table. She was probably here to come make him feel at home in this school. Or maybe she wanted to be his friend. Or perhaps she just wanted to try and find juicy gossip as to where he'd come from. But Victor wasn't going to fall for any of that. He didn't want any friends other than the ones he used to have back in France. To put it simply, he wasn't expecting what he received. 

"What's wrong with you?!" she demanded. 

"Huh?"

Pointing a finger to his face to where it almost touched his nose, the girl looked genuinely angry. But the closeness between his nose and her finger caused him to lean back slightly as he glared skeptically at her chocolatey eyes. "You heard me!!" she screeched, and snickers started to flow from the lunchroom. "You shouldn't be sitting alone at a table with eight seats! At least two other seats besides the one you're sitting in must be filled with people!!"

Raising an eyebrow, his glare softened to a cocky expression. "As if."

Her furious look was completely enraged when she turned to look at two other brunettes placed at a table not too far away from the one Victor was at. "Nick! Nathan!" she called. "We need to put this brat in his place! He needs to socialize!"

The taller brunette stood up and jogged over. "Starting another scene, sis?" he asked casually, as if it was normal for her to be yelling at new kids for not socializing. 

The shorter brunette sighed, shut the book he had been reading a moment ago, and walked over, looking done with life. "Nora, Nick, seriously?" he groaned. "I was trying to read "Alas Babylon" by Pat Frank. It's a school project, you know. I need to finish chapter eight so I can make a good grade."

Victor turned to the shorter brunette who he assumed was Nathan, since he'd addressed his brother and sister by the other names that had been mentioned. His intimidating glare made Nathan stumble backwards. "You seem to have enough sense," Victor told Nathan, his eyes intense on Nathan's face in an angry glare. "Get your siblings away from me. Now."

Looking away quickly, Nathan shook his head. "I can't do that, you know," Nathan countered. "I'm their brother, we're triplets. We may be siblings and all, but I can't control their actions."

Shaking his head in disappointment, he turned his chin up and laughed. "Well since you're their sibling you have influence on them. But if you won't get them away from me because of a stupid excuse like that, then I'll see myself out." Standing up, he began to walk off when he heard Nora, the only female triplet in the pack of brunette's, yell something from behind him. 

"You're name is Victor, right?!" she yelled. "I propose a challenge! If you can make one friend by the end of this week, then I'll pardon you for what you did today! But if you don't do as I say, then I'll have to have you expelled!"

Turning around in a flash, he stomped back over like a child and glared at her. "How come you think you can do that?" he demanded. It was suspicious. Though no matter how hard he tried to be frightening, his shorter height made him look like nothing compared to Nora's smug face as she towered over him a head taller. 

"Because," Nora said proudly, brushing her hair that laid over her shoulder behind her exaggeratively, "I'm the schools county's chairmen's only daughter, also the principle of this school. Father will do anything I ask him to."

"Wow, Nora," Nick said. "Isn't that a little much? He's just a brat." But to be defending him, Nick didn't seem very enthusiastic. In fact, his sharp features held the exact same smug smirk as his sister's. 

Gritting his teeth, Victor called total fraud. "So you're using you're father's power to be a dictator over this school?" he questioned. 

"Exactly!!" Nora exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "However, I don't really abuse it that much. Only against bullies and unsociable brats like you!!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, only to open one of them a moment later to look at him. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Thought so," Nora laughed, opening both her eyes again and stretching out her back to reach her full height. "You just so happened to push my brother Nathan here down the stairs on your first day of school. You called me and Nick total idiots on your second day. And today, your attitude still remains. I suggest you fix it and make a friend before your expelled. It's already Wednesday." Then she walked off with Nick and Nathan following her. 

Balling up his fists so tight he felt his nails digging into his skin, he stomped off. He didn't need friends. He would be expelled for all he cared. But as he left the lunchroom, he began to feel defeated. If his mother had to spend more money for him after he was expelled and to buy her way into another school, we might just be out of money. It was weird living in such a way that they were nearly broke. Perhaps they would have to sell some of their valuable possessions if he was truly going to be expelled. But still, he knew his mother cherished everything she was able to keep from France. He would have to make a friend. Tugging on his jet-black bangs as he always did when stress overtook him, he sighed. It was just one friend. What harm could it do? And besides, he could always fake it if he needed to. This shouldn't be a problem.


End file.
